Unlike navigation using roads, vehicle navigation across media that does not include intrinsic paths generally involves creating a traversal plan. Examples may include flight plans, marine navigation plan, or a route across a grassy plain. Autonomous vehicles, such as unmanned aerial drones, are improving so as to fill a greater number of industrial or recreational purposes previously filled by manned vehicles. Without an active pilot, these vehicles may rely more heavily on traversal plans to arrive at a destination.